


The Best Gifts Come in Small Packages

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cultural Differences, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Keigo wants help with decorating. Genichirou wants an answer.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Best Gifts Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy to finally post this piece. I actually finished it in May, and have been sitting on it ever since.

“Come give me a hand, will you?”

Keigo half expected grumbles, but instead got just a brief affirmation before he heard Genichirou’s footsteps approaching. “You sure you want me interfering with your vision?”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be dramatic.” Keigo rolled his eyes, hiding a smile by turning around to fuss over the tree. He would no doubt still adjust things here and there before they got to Christmas Day, but he thought he was going in the right direction. He’d opted for a blue and gold theme this year, and the colors were working well together. “I only disagreed with your decorations once, and that was years ago.”

“Yes, well, I learned my lesson very quickly.” Nevertheless, Genichirou didn’t look annoyed, a hint of a teasing smile on his face. “So what do you need my help with?”

“I can’t quite reach up to get the star on top.” Which pained him to admit, but he had grown mature enough to set his pride aside from time to time. “I can almost reach up there on the stool, though, so I figure you should be tall enough.”

“Ah, of course. You only want me for my body.” Genichirou smirked at Keigo’s scoff as he took the offered star. “Don’t worry, I’ll get your star up and shining.”

“I do appreciate your body very much. It’s just not the only thing.” To further prove his point, Keigo made a show of taking a long look at Genichirou’s behind as he got up on the stool in turn.

“Really? And what else do you like about me, then?”

“Fishing for compliments? That’s not really like you.” Keigo chuckled, moving on to adjust the garland wrapping around the tree. “There are a lot of things. I like how you’re quiet and calm, God knows I need someone to stabilize my moods sometimes." Sure, Genichirou did have a temper, but he had never directed it at Keigo, not outside the tennis court at least. For him, Genichirou was a rock that he could rely on.

“I guess that sounds better than being boring and stone-faced.”

“You’re not boring! Well, not once I got to know you, anyway.” Keigo clicked his tongue. “Also, your face is a lot more expressive than you give it credit for. It just took me a bit to learn to read it.” As he stole a look around the tree, he found Genichirou lifting an eyebrow at him. Keigo grinned and pointed. “See? Like that. That’s the eyebrow that means you think I’m being slightly ridiculous but you don’t want to disagree aloud.”

“Why would I need to? Clearly you can basically read my mind at this point.” Genichirou snorted. “So, is facing the room and securely fastened good enough, or do you have any special requests for your star?”

“That will be great, thank you.” Keigo smiled, turning back to getting the garland just right. He wanted to get the light glinting off the decorations without being too obvious. He could hold back his taste for the dramatic, thank you. At least now that he was an adult.

“Okay, that should hold tight.” Genichirou stepped down from the stool, looking up at the star with quiet satisfaction. “Does it meet your specifications?”

“It looks great.” And, on a whim, Keigo stepped over to pull Genichirou into a kiss. “Thank you. For, well, everything.”

Genichirou gave him a bemused look. “What everything?”

“Exactly that. Everything you do.” Keigo smiled as Genichirou’s arms reached around him, holding him close. “Putting up with my moods, holding me close like this, making sure I don’t get too caught up in my own head. Going along with my whims, such as when I take over half the place with my Christmas decorations.”

“That is not something you need to thank me for.” Genichirou frowned. “This is both of our home. Sure, I might not give much thought to Christmas except where it concerns you, but I know it’s important to you and that’s enough for me to appreciate it as well.”

“Even so. It must get obnoxious after a while.”

“If you being obnoxious was enough to annoy me, we wouldn’t be here.” Genichirou smirked at his scowl. “I’m only teasing, my love. It really doesn’t bother me. If anything, I’m glad to see you get cheerful as you prepare for the holidays. I just hope I’m not bringing your spirits down with my less enthusiastic approach.”

“You’re here with me. That’s enough to make this time of the year even better.” Keigo stole another quick kiss. “Especially when you agree to come with me to have Christmas dinner with my parents.” His parents and Genichirou got along well enough, but he knew his boyfriend still felt occasionally awkward when the Atobe family pulled out all the stops.

“Of course. I know it’s a family thing for you.” Genichirou chuckled. “And I get the date night, so we’re also honoring the Japanese traditions.”

“Fair enough.” Keigo smiled. “Either way, I’m grateful for you. So, you know. Thanks.”

“Well, if you wish to thank me, I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea. If you’re done with decorating for now, that is.” Genichirou’s expression was almost mischievous, by his standards at least.

“Oh, I see how it is. I open up my heart, and you turn around and twist it into wanting things from me.” Keigo chuckled. “I suppose I could do that. A cup of tea sounds excellent anyway. And maybe I could get some cuddles on the couch thrown in?”

“Deal.” With that, Genichirou released Keigo from his arms.

Keigo hummed to himself as he got the tea going. It had been a good day, and it seemed the evening was going to be even better.

Keigo expected to find Genichirou already on the couch as he returned to the living room, but there was no sign of him. No big deal, he’d probably gone to the bathroom. Keigo set the tea on the coffee table. He wasn’t in a hurry, and the tea could do with some cooling down anyway.

Glancing over at the tree to admire the fruits of his labor, Keigo blinked. Something was off. It wasn’t anything too obvious, but he could tell even at a distance not everything was as he had left it.

Walking closer, Keigo spotted a decoration he had not placed in the tree. It wasn’t too different from the rest, with delicate golden figures painted on a glass bauble, but it was definitely new. Why would Genichirou have hung an extra decoration, particularly without even talking to him?

Curious, Keigo took a closer look. There was writing on the bauble, he realized, a fancy cursive that was definitely Genichirou’s brushwork. The next moment he actually took in the words, and couldn’t bite back a silent gasp.

‘Will you marry me?’

Keigo heard a faint sound behind him and spun on his heel. Genichirou had sneaked up to him and was now down on one knee, a ring box in his hand.

Genichirou cleared his throat as though to get his turn, not that Keigo could get any words out either way. “I grew up thinking of Christmas as a time for couples and dates,” Genichirou said, too embarrassed to actually look Keigo in the eye. “For you, it is about family and togetherness. I want to bring those two traditions together. You are already part of my family, but I want to make it official.”

It took Keigo another moment to regain his voice, but finally he smiled. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, of course.”

Genichirou relaxed a little, his lips twitching. “You don’t even want to see the ring?”

“I’m saying yes to you, not the ring. Though now that I’ve given you my answer, I’m rather curious.” Keigo grinned. “I have to say, this is exceptionally romantic from you.”

“I figured that in this case I should put in an effort.” Genichirou opened the box to show a simple silver ring with a small sapphire on it. Clean, simple, beautiful. Just like Genichirou. “Ah. I know it’s not very expensive, but it reminds me of your eyes and hair.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s perfect.” Keigo held out his hand, letting Genichirou slip the ring on his finger. It fit just right. Appropriate, really. “I think I’m going to cry.”

“Then do. We already established that you are the one with dramatic displays, and I’m your steady rock.” Genichirou stood up and pulled Keigo into a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, and that will not change.”

Keigo smiled into the kiss, reaching his arms around Genichirou’s neck. He felt warm, safe, and utterly, blissfully happy.

This was going to be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
